Talk:Federation Starfleet ranks (2270s-2350s)
Trainee insignia? Does Kuro-chan's license to this site extend to trainee insignia? --Columbia clipper 03:02, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :It does but I haven't found a perfect way to show them in the existing table. there are 100s of variations and i would only try to include those with canon/licensed sources here, but sourcing them is kind of a stumbling block. -- Captain MKB 05:20, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Protection This article has been protected to stem a tide of information removal vandalism by anonymous and new users. Established users remain allowed to edit the article when appropriate. The reasoning behind the vandalism seems to be an individual or individuals who dislike the inclusion of non-canon ranks, but non-canon ranks from licensed works can and should remain here, so their actions are vandalism. -- Captain MKB 20:52, July 11, 2010 (UTC) List of past vandals * * * (banned in late July) -- Captain MKB 21:09, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Later divisions After the uniform change of the 2320s, the division alignment changed somewhat, essentially to match the TNG-era divisions, but with different colors: White for red, gray for blue, and gold for gold. --Columbia clipper 19:53, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :Is there a source for this or is this what you like to think? -- Captain MKB 19:59, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ::It appears that it's only my impression (and that of Spike's Star Trek, were I used to visit for uniform information). We see only these three division colors post-2293, but there's no evidence, aside from the use of white for the relatively junior Picard (in Tapestry) and Richard Castillo (Enterprise helmsman in Yesterday's Enterprise) and Gerda Asmund (Stargazer navigator on the cover of Reunion) somewhat more senior , that the divisions were altered. On the other hand, there's also no evidence that the other division colors were continued, and we might be better off with a disclaimer to that effect. --Columbia clipper 20:21, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Those examples don't quite add up since even Saavik had white while doing other divisions work in ST3 and 4, it was a sign that she was part of the ship's command structure (which we've seen Castillo also doing, and presumably Picard and Asmund were probably trained to be senior staff and in the line of command as well). I don't think Spike's impression has a source either so there's no reason even to make a disclaimer, without any source to back it up. -- Captain MKB 21:07, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :::My suggestion of the disclaimer was more to the effect that no reference establishes any of the other division colors as being in service after 2311; we include them as inference. --Columbia clipper 21:20, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ::An inference that the division colors remained the same isn't necessarily a great leap, is it? I don't think that needs a disclaimer if that indeed is what you are describing. Besides, we do see medical division continue as green in the form of McCoy in Enter the Wolves. -- Captain MKB 22:48, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Never mind, then. I wasn't familiar with Enter the Wolves. --Columbia clipper 22:55, July 24, 2010 (UTC)